


Bite Me And I'm Yours

by Roshwen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And Cassandra Does Not Mind At All, Brief mention of vampires, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Just Ezekiel being Ezekiel, Kissing, No actual vampires though, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: ‘Nothing,’ Cassandra said, wiping away a tear and swallowing another burst of giggles. ‘Nothing, I was just thinking… we are standing on a balcony in a five star hotel that justhappensto be a sixteenth century castle, which, by the way, Istilldon’t know how you managed to find this, inRomania,of all places, I am here standing in my nightgown and you arenibbling my neck.’





	Bite Me And I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> OK so basically I needed a distraction from all the angst and drama and this happened. Enjoy!

Ezekiel had never been the person to heed the phrase ‘look, but don’t touch’. So when he walked out of the hotel bathroom and into the bedroom, only to find that Cassandra had opened the balcony doors and was standing outside, leaning on the railing and gazing in the distance, Ezekiel only took a few seconds to take in the sight of her, a vision of pale skin and flaming curls all wrapped up in a _very_ flimsy nightgown. The lights of the bedroom spilled outside, illuminating her back (and what a back it was), but hiding her face in the shadows as she stared up at the night sky. She looked like one of those statues that Stone always got really excited over, and for once, Ezekiel thought he truly understood what _art_ meant.

Feeling his heart skip a beat at the thought that this masterpiece was now _his,_ Ezekiel finished tying the belt on his bathrobe and made his way over. ‘Hey,’ he murmured, sliding his arms around Cassandra’s waist from behind and dropping a kiss to her shoulder, ‘you counted all the stars yet?’

Cassandra shook her head, the scent of lavender filling Ezekiel’s nose as her curls tickled against his cheek. ‘Almost,’ she replied, smiling and leaning into his warmth. ‘It’s just, you don’t get these kind of night skies in New York, or even in Portland. I almost forgot how beautiful it is when there’s no light pollution to ruin everything.’

 _Beautiful_ was exactly what Ezekiel was thinking, although he was not exactly looking at the stars right now. He pressed another kiss to Cassandra’s shoulder, right at that delectable spot where it joined her neck, and felt her pulse jump under his lips. Cassandra’s eyes fell closed and she hummed, which Ezekiel took as all the permission he needed to continue. This time, he let his teeth drag over the sensitive skin of her neck for a moment, because he knew it was one of the fastest ways to turn his brilliant mathemagician into a pile of blissed-out goo. Instead of getting the reaction he was hoping for, however, Cassandra stilled for a moment before her shoulders started to shake with suppressed giggles, one of her hands coming up to cover her mouth as she did her best not to laugh out loud.

‘You wanna tell me what’s so funny?’ Ezekiel said with a grin, fighting not to let Cassandra’s infectious laughter get to him before he actually got the joke.

‘Nothing,’ Cassandra said, wiping away a tear and swallowing another burst of giggles. ‘Nothing, I was just thinking… we are standing on a balcony in a five star hotel that just _happens_ to be a sixteenth century castle, which, by the way, I _still_ don’t know how you managed to find this, in _Romania,_ of all places, I am here standing in my nightgown and you are _nibbling my neck.’_

It took Ezekiel a moment to connect the dots, and then a heroic effort not to burst out laughing as well. Instead he grinned his most evil grin, letting his teeth shine in the moonlight for a second before he ducked his head again. Cassandra yelped as she felt him bite down on her neck, careful not to actually hurt her but sharp enough to make her jump.

After a second, Ezekiel let go and moved his mouth up to Cassandra’s ear. ‘Kom vith me,’ he muttered, putting on the most atrocious Eastern European accent he could. ‘Kom vith me und we vill shpent eternity togetter.’

This time, there was no suppressing Cassandra’s giggles. Ezekiel didn’t mind: he just held her close and as she shook with laughter, he gladly took the opportunity to place even more lovebites into her shoulder. Making her gasp and giggle at the same time, a delicious sound that made him feel warm all over despite the chilly night air.

Eventually, Cassandra calmed down enough to take a deep breath, turn around in Ezekiel's arms and catch his mouth in a deep, glorious kiss. Her hands curled into his hair and his body pressed up against hers, his warmth searing through her flimsy nightgown. They lost themselves in each other for a while, long enough to both be out of breath when they finally broke apart again.

‘I don’t know about eternity,’ Cassandra whispered, softly smiling as she rested her forehead against Ezekiel’s, ‘but as for tonight, I’m all yours.’

Ezekiel grinned back. ‘Tonight’s a good start.’


End file.
